


it is not yet near day

by jessalae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you forget how this works?” Pepper asks, raising an amused eyebrow. “We do this on my terms.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is not yet near day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Happy fandom_stocking, anaraine!

In Tony’s opinion, mornings should start no earlier than 2 PM. 2 PM is a civilized hour of the day, when the sun has already mostly done its job making the Earth nice and warm and even the worst hangover will have shrunk to survivable levels. Especially on days when he’s spent the vast majority of the past forty-eight hours awake and in the lab, there are very few things that can make him feel human before 2 PM.

Pepper’s voice whispering in his ear happens to be one of those things.

“Another long night, hm? You should really stop pulling those. How are you going to have the energy to please me whenever I want you to?”

Tony’s eyes shoot open, but he stays totally still, curled around his pillow with his back towards Pepper, arm flung over his face, breathing slow and even. And, just like he’d hoped, Pepper keeps whispering.

“I should go get a glass of ice water and dump it on you. I could make you take off your wet pajamas slowly, make you give me a good show.” Pepper’s lips graze the back of his neck, and her tongue flicks out to brush his skin. Tony shivers. “Or are you sleeping so deeply that I can move you without waking you up?” She runs a hand up along his arm, slipping her fingers around his wrist. “I wonder if I could have you tied up before you were really awake. You could be cuffed to the bed before you’d even realized what was happening.” She chuckles to herself. “Now there’s an interesting idea.”

“Very interesting,” Tony whispers, his voice rough with sleep.

“Oh, so you _are_ awake,” Pepper says, propping herself up on one elbow. 

Tony gives up the charade and rolls over so he can see her properly. Her hair is all over the place, and her pajamas have mysteriously disappeared. Of all the views he’s woken up to in his life, this one might just be his favorite. “Just barely,” he says, rubbing his eyes and yawning theatrically.

“Well, why don’t you just lie there, then,” Pepper says, “And let me do the moving?”

She rolls over and straddles him in one smooth motion, stretching out her back and grinding her hips down on him. Tony’s cock swells from half-hard to almost all the way hard. It always seems to wake up faster than the rest of his body — it’s practically a morning person.

Pepper slides herself carefully forward, maneuvering herself over Tony’s arms until her thighs are on either side of his face, and he stops mulling over the state of his erection to focus on her. She’s wet already, he can tell, and he sticks his tongue out for a taste, just managing to graze her outer labia. Pepper jerks her hips up, pulling herself out of his reach, and laughs softly.

“Did you forget how this works?” she asks, raising an amused eyebrow. “We do this on my terms.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Pepper says. She inches her thighs wider and lowers herself down onto his mouth.

Tony sucks in a big breath through his nose and devotes himself wholeheartedly to his task. He slides his tongue up between Pepper’s labia until he finds her clit, strokes over it once, twice, until he’s sure it’s paying attention. Then he settles into a pattern, licking, sucking, and swirling his tongue just the way he knows she likes it. Pepper leans forward and grabs the headboard for support, pressing herself harder into his face. Tony deepens his strokes and brings his hands up to rest on the small of her back, feeling her breathing get quicker as his tongue plays over her clit. He slides his focus down, teasing at her opening and then slipping his tongue inside, pushing as deep as he can and curling his tongue up. Pepper shudders, rocks her hips in time with his motion, takes one of her hands off the headboard to tangle her fingers in his hair. Tony would be grinning from ear to ear, if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied — this is his element as much as the lab is, his way to take Pepper apart and put her back together again, and it’s way too much fucking fun — a sharp tug on his hair brings back his focus, and he returns his tongue to Pepper’s clit. She’s dripping wet now, saliva and her own juices running down his chin, and he can feel her orgasm approaching in the way her thighs flex and her heart pounds. When she comes, she pulls his hair and grinds her clit down against his tongue, and he moans against her and keeps licking until she pushes his head away.

Pepper lets out a satisfied sigh and scoots back just enough so that Tony can see her face. “Not bad,” she says. “Did that wake you up a bit?”

“Better than espresso,” Tony says. Now that he’s done eating her out — for the moment, anyway, she’s been known to come back for seconds on some of their more spectacular mornings — his erection has pushed its way back to the front of his mind, aching to be touched. His arms are pinned under Pepper’s thighs, so he squirms under her, trying to draw her attention to his cock.

It almost works, too. Pepper smirks and glances back over her shoulder, licking her lips in a way that makes Tony squirm even harder. “Oh, did you want something?” she asks casually.

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

Pepper gives him a look.

“Please,” Tony adds hurriedly. “Yes, please.”

“That’s better.” Pepper maneuvers herself backward until she’s straddling Tony’s hips instead of his shoulders. She tugs his boxers down and grabs his cock without ceremony, angles it up and in, and slides down onto it in one smooth motion. Tony’s eyes roll back in his head.

A second later, when his brain has gotten with the program and he can think again, he looks down and sees Pepper staring back at him with a considering look on her face. Her breathing has sped up again, and one hand is tracing slowly over one of her nipples, pinching over and over again. She rolls her hips, sliding on his cock, and Tony shudders.

“God, this feels good,” Pepper says, lifting herself up again and sliding back down. The hand on her nipple drifts downwards to her clit. Tony can hear the little wet sounds her fingers make as they circle around, making her quiver with aftershocks. “I think I just might come again.”

“Good,” Tony breathes. He knows he shouldn’t move, not without her permission, but it’s so tempting just to grab her hips and _thrust_ —

“You’d like that?” Pepper waits for his desperate nod before continuing. “Because that means you can’t come for a while. Not until I do. And I can’t guarantee when that might be.” She rolls her hips for emphasis.

“Okay,” Tony says, even though there’s now nothing in the world he wants to do more than come. “Okay, fuck, please, yes—“

“Mm, keep the commentary coming,” Pepper says, and starts moving for real. Tony fists his hands in the sheets, watching her slide up and down on his cock, face flushed and lips parted, and it’s more than enough to get him to the edge. His hips start rocking of their own accord, thrusting up just enough to make Pepper raise an eyebrow at him. Tony makes a growling noise deep in his throat and keeps it up, meeting her eyes. 

“All right,” Pepper says, pausing in the middle of the phrase to pant. “You can fuck me.”

Tony growls again and grabs her hips, thrusting up in time with her rocking motions. He can’t come yet, knows he should hold back, but it’s gonna happen soon. Pepper’s fingers are a blur on her clit, circling furiously, and with every thrust he can feel her getting tighter around him. He watches her, looking for her little tells — the big indrawn breath, her mouth working soundlessly, that particular arch of her back, the way she tips back her head—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Pepper says as she comes, “Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ —“

“Yeah,” Tony grates out, not letting his hips stop thrusting, not even _capable_ of making his hips stop thrusting. “Fuck, that’s—“

Pepper leans forward, bracing her hands on either side of Tony’s head. “Now,” she whispers in his ear, breathing hard, “Now you can come, come on.”

“Fuck,” Tony repeats, and slams up into her, right through the last few shudders of her orgasm and into his own. Pepper collapses down on top of him, stroking his hair, and when he can see straight again she’s smiling at him.

“Good morning,” she says.

Tony takes a deep breath and lets it out again. “Morning,” he says, stretching.

Pepper eases herself off of him with a groan and stretches out next to him. “Ready to face the day?”

“Mm,” Tony says noncommittally, and pulls a pillow over his face. “Wake me up in a couple more hours.”

He can hear Pepper sigh, then feels the blankets being pulled up over him. “It kind of defeats the purpose of wake-up sex if you go back to sleep afterwards, you know.” 

“Oops. My bad. I guess we’ll just have to try and get it right next time.”

“Of course.” Pepper snuggles against his side and wraps an arm around his waist. “Practice makes perfect.”

Tony grins into the pillow and lets himself drift back into sleep.


End file.
